The Vacation
by Fairy in a Pink Shirt
Summary: Xigbar's back from another mission. Thankfully, Demyx is there to cheer him up.


-The Vacation-

He dragged himself down the hallway to his bedroom, completely exhausted. He hated these long missions that lasted weeks, almost months. He let his silver hair out of the ponytail he had it pulled back in, the thousands of strands flowing over his shoulders. He didn't want to be disturbed any further at the time. He just wanted to lie in his bed and rest for a while.

"Xiggy! You're back!"His weary expression turned into a soft smile when he saw Demyx speeding towards him down the hallway in a light blue, pullover hoodie, loose jeans and yellow, childlike ducky slippers. He slid on the hallway floor to a stop just an inch away from Xigbar, feeling lucky he was there to catch him in a loving embrace before he clumsily fell over.

"You were gone for so long this time!"

"I know, kid. I'm sorry. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, Xigbar!"He smiled at the blonde's longing expression. The phrase 'didn't want to be bothered' really meant 'only Demyx could bother him'. He pulled him in for a small kiss before letting him go entirely. The musician looked down at his feet with slightly flushed cheeks. It was obvious to see what he wanted, and that he was going to ask for it…at least, that's what Xigbar _hoped_ he'd ask for.

"Are you tired from the mission, Xiggy?"

"Not too much. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been so lonely while you were gone, and I'm so used to…well, I'm used to sharing a bed with you at night, annnd…" His cheeks turned even redder. He looked so cute at this very moment, even the way he _hinted_ at what he really meant to say was adorable. How could Xigbar resist him at this moment? Surprised, Demyx felt the arms of his superior slip around his waist.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed about it, Demyx. I've missed you at night, too. I could hardly sleep without you."

"Really? So, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"You can…if you're up to a bit more than that."He kissed the blonde a bit more passionately this time. God, he missed the way his small hands would run through his long hair, the way he smelled like a sparkling blue ocean. He especially missed those luscious lips he couldn't kiss for a while.

"Xigbar…I want you."Those three words whispered into his ear were more than enough to pull him into his room. He knew that all of those lonely nights away from his favorite blonde were going to pay off.

"Ah…ah!"

He could hear the pleasurable cries of the one beneath him as he slowly pushed into him, breaking him in. He hoped he wasn't putting him in too much pain, but couldn't help it as he thrust in and out, savoring every moan from the blonde.

"Demyx…" He could only see his teal eyes every so often as he kept them closed most of the time, but every time he could see their sparkle. Two, pure droplets of ocean water. His hair was like golden waves of sand on a tropical beach. He was so beautiful, and he thanked the gods that he was given the chance to love someone like him.

"Ah, Xigbar…Xigbar! Ah-aah!"The blonde grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling his face into his chest. Xigbar nearly cried as he imagined it: Demyx's racing heart beating wildly with passion, trying to keep up with his breathing. He felt every muscle in his body tighten, his toned thighs squeezing his scarred hips, practically begging for it. In one final moan, he had given it to the blonde: a wonderful release.

Hardly able to keep himself up, he collapsed onto the one below him, most likely crushing him. He knew the blonde didn't care though, nor could he do much about it in this state.

"Xigbar…I love you."

"I love you, too."

Slender, warm arms slipped around his neck as they both lay in complete satisfaction, listening to the other's rhythmic breathing. He propped himself onto his elbows to look at the one below him, expecting a smiling face, but instead saw trouble in his eyes.

"Xiggy, do you think we'll be together? Forever?"

"…Of course, kid. I wouldn't leave you for anything."

Xigbar paused before answering with a lie. He knew that with the way things were going with the Organization, they would definitely be putting their non-lives at risk. There was a possibility that something, or someone, would take his precious blonde away from him. The musician probably knew that as well, but he never wanted to think about that when they were together like this.

He rolled off of the small blonde to lie next to him. Right then, he felt him curl up into his chest, expecting to be put in a secure hold for the night. "That makes me happy, Xigbar," Was what he heard as he watched him close his teal eyes.

Too tired to keep his eyes open any longer, he caressed the musician's cheek before drifting off while saying, "_You_ make me happy, Demyx."He slept, holding tightly onto the warm body close to him, knowing he wouldn't leave anyway. Still, he felt like this night would be their last together. He didn't want to lose him. After all, being with him was like a sultry vacation.


End file.
